Non omnis moriar
by Lils White
Summary: La guerra solo termina para los vencedores. Para Metanfetamina.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme, pero dadme tiempo.

Para mi amigo invisible, **Metanfetamina** , que la maldita se merece esto y más.

* * *

 _ **Non omnis moriar**_

 **(No moriré del todo)**

La guerra solo termina para los vencedores.

 _ **In albis**_

 _ **(En blanco ―la nada―)**_

Ha pasado de nuevo.

El sueño se mezcla con la realidad durante un instante, y al abrir los ojos no ve a su lado la piel morena y la melena larga y sedosa. La fantasía le sigue en su camino al mundo de carne y hueso, y tumbada al otro lado de la cama destaca una cabellera rosa y una boca abierta que babea sobre la almohada.

En realidad, no tiene ni idea de cómo dormía ella, pero es así como le gusta imaginarla.

Sin embargo, la quimera se desvanece al segundo pestañeo y su esposa vuelve a ser la de siempre. Preciosa, despatarrada sobre la cama y con el pequeño bulto que será su futuro hijo destacando en su vientre.

Él lo acaricia, las reminiscencias de un pasado perdido ya olvidadas. La sonrisa traviesa formándosele en los labios cuando le pellizca un costado para despertarla. Ella solo gruñe y se revuelve, gloriosamente desnuda, porque siempre ha odiado madrugar.

Pero él se levanta, como todas las mañanas, con la sonrisa de niño malo jugueteando en su rostro y canturreando esa canción que sabe que la pone enferma y que ahora está tan de moda.

Sigue sonriendo cuando se lava la cara en el cuarto de baño y cuando se atreve a mirarse por fin al espejo.

 _Hola, Freddie._

No, así no. Fred sonreiría. Fred siempre sonreiría.

Se tapa la oreja que le falta con la mano y lo intenta de nuevo. Y es ahí, justo ahí, cuando el pasado choca con el presente y la fantasía deja de poder distinguirse de la realidad.

 _Hola, Freddie. Tu señora esposa es una dormilona insufrible, ¿eh? Espero que el niño os salga diferente._

 _Y más te vale ponerle mi nombre._

Hace años hubiera llorado después de la sonrisa. Pero ahora la mantiene sin esfuerzo, porque es Fred, y Fred siempre lleva las bromas hasta el final.

 _Así debería haber sido, imbécil._

 _Esta debería haber sido tu vida._

Angelina gruñe algo incoherente desde la cama y pregunta qué hora es.

 _Por eso ahora es la vida que estoy viviendo yo._

* * *

 _ **Ae**_ _ **quam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem**_

 _ **(Recuerda conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles)**_

 _Querido George:_

 _Iba a poner solo George pero mamá me ha mirado la carta por encima del hombro y me ha dicho que era muy seco como saludo. Mamá, en serio, sé que sigues intentando leer lo que escribo. Para._

 _En fin, que te dirijo esta misiva (puaj, ¿por qué hablo así? Parezco Percy) porque no se te ve el pelo últimamente y llevas una semana sin venir a comer a casa, tampoco contestas las cartas de mamá. Quiere ir a visitarte pero papá le pidió que te dejara espacio. Ella dice que eso es una estupidez y estoy de acuerdo. Te advierto que esta carta es una amenaza; si no vienes a casa iremos a buscarte._

 _Mamá que dejes de leer la carta, joder._

 _Sinceramente dudo que me hagas caso, pero esto la dejará más tranquila._

 _Sigo pensando que necesitas ayuda, George._

 _Un beso, sabes que te queremos._

 _Ginny_

 _Hola, George:_

 _Siento escribirte así de repente. Ron me ha contado que llevas días sin querer salir de tu casa; parecía bastante preocupado. No puedo ni imaginar lo que estás pasando en estos momentos, pero según muchos estudios psicológicos el contacto humano resulta reconfortante en casos de depresión._

 _Lo que intento decir es que no creo que debas pasar esto solo. Tu familia te necesita y tú la necesitas a ella, todavía queda muchísima gente que te quiere._

 _Y en caso que te resulte difícil estar con ellos por lo que ha pasado… Sabes que nosotros estamos aquí. Para lo que sea._

 _Un abrazo enorme,_

 _Hermione_

 _George:_

 _¿Qué tal estás? Te escribo porque Fleur y yo vamos a organizar una pequeña fiesta el sábado y nos gustaría que asistieras. Vendrá toda la familia, y solo faltas tú por confirmar._

 _Prometemos dejarte gastarle a Ron todas las bromas que quieras._

 _Bill_

 _Estimado hermano:_

 _Te escribo porque me encuentro profundamente perturbado por tu proceder durante las últimas semanas. Ayer fui a visitarte pero no me abriste la puerta, ¿te encuentras bien? Sé que_ _«_ _bien» es una utopía en estos momentos, pero no debemos dejarnos arrastrar por las dificultades; sabes que no es lo que Fred hubiera querido._

 _Soy consciente de que debes ser el que más está sufriendo ahora mismo, además de mamá. Pero ella nos deja reconfortarla y tú te encierras en ti mismo. Y en tu casa (realmente me gustaría pasar para limpiártela un poco, la última vez su estado era verdaderamente crítico)._

 _George. Sabes que estamos aquí. No siempre he sido el hermano que debería, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Encontraría realmente esperanzador que me dejaras ayudarte._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _George:_

 _Me cago en todos tus antepasados, abre la jodida puerta. Hay un tipo muy raro que me está mirando dar vueltas delante de la tienda y estoy por lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélago. En serio, ¿quién lleva gabardina en agosto?_

 _Ginny_

 _PD: Si no abres tiraré la puerta abajo._

 _No sé que le has hecho a la puerta pero ahora soy de color morado. Que sepas que esto no quedará así, la derribaré de una manera u otra._

 _Tu hermana cabreada_

 _PD: El morado me sienta estupendamente._

 _Weasley:_

 _Mira, tío, no sé si te acuerdas de mí y la verdad es que preferiría que no lo hicieras. Soy Zacharias Smith, estábamos juntos en el grupito ese de Potter para aprender Defensa (que luego no aprendimos una mierda excepto el puto Expelliarmus del que acabé hasta los cojones). Pero no te escribo por eso ni para rememorar un compañerismo inexistente ni mierdas por el estilo. No. Es que llevas ya tres putos meses sin abrir la tienda. ¿La dejarás así? Porque Zonko también ha cerrado y esto empieza a ser peor que la guerra. Hace ya meses que terminó, superadlo y eso._

 _Que no es que quiera ser insensible y siento lo de tu hermano, pero me gustaría saber si piensas abrir de nuevo o qué._

 _Para George Weasley:_

 _Buenas tardes. Soy Justin_ _Finch_ _-_ _Fletchley, amigo de Zacharias Smith, que te envió una carta hace unas horas. Escribo simplemente para disculparme por lo probablemente ofensivo que fue y suplicarte que la ignores. No merece tu tiempo._

 _Siento mucho todo esto, de verdad._

 _Justin_

 _Querido George:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Llevamos mucho sin verte y empezamos a preocuparnos. Tu madre (ya la conoces) está desesperada, y tu hermana sigue llegando de colores por intentar abrir la puerta (gran truco, por cierto, ya me explicarás cómo lo_ _habéis_ _has hecho). Te echamos de menos, hijo. Te queremos. Sal de ahí, por favor._

 _Papá_

 _George:_

 _Ya sabía que eras gilipollas pero esto empieza a ser(tachado)Nosotros también sufrimos, ¿sabes?(tachado)Eres un imbécil y cuando te vea pienso(tachado)No tienes derecho a esto, es suficiente con perder a un hermano, no puedo soportar(tachado)_

 _Fred(tachado)_

 _Te echo de menos._

 _Ginny_

 _Hey, George, ¿cómo estás, tío?_

 _Lee_

 _ESTO SE HA ACABADO. PIENSO ACAMPAR EN TU PUERTA HASTA QUE ABRAS, ¿ME OYES? SI CREES QUE PUEDES IGNORARME ASÍ ES QUE NO SABES NADA DE HERMANAS PEQUEÑAS._

 _George:_

 _Voy para allá._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _ **Non metuit mortem qui scit contemnere vitam**_

 _ **(No teme la muerte el que sabe despreciar la vida)**_

Sortilegios Weasley no abrió pronto tras la guerra. Las calles seguían destrozadas y sucias, llenas de mendigos con rostros consumidos, pero los pocos negocios que habían sobrevivido intentaban volver a la vida con una ansía que rayaba la desesperación.

George, al principio, no fue uno de ellos. Un mes tras la Batalla de Hogwarts seguía tirado en su cama, contemplando con ojos vacíos el catre desnudo a su derecha; si se concentraba con fuerza suficiente, casi parecía que alguien le devolvía la mirada.

El principio no había sido lo peor. Rodeado de su familia de luto había sido fácil ignorarlo ―no el dolor, el dolor estaba bien, le recordaba que seguía allí. Lo peor era la sensación de estar incompleto—, pero cuando se acabó todo y volvió a su piso ―no el suyo, el de _los dos—_ a pretender que la vida seguía su curso ―pretender, sí, porque ¿cómo iba a seguir sin Fred?— se hundió del todo.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en recoger los trozos de cristal tras el estropicio que había hecho al mirarse por primera vez al espejo, pero estos habían desaparecidos solos.

(Probablemente obra de Ginny o Percy, que ―una vez lograron que les abriera la puerta tras semanas vegetando e ingiriendo comida en mal estado de la despensa― solían visitarlo para tratar de despertarlo de su estado catatónico. No le importaba).

Fue en una de sus contadas visitas a la cocina para buscar algo de la comida que sus hermanos le dejaban ahí ―uno de las pocas ocasiones en las que se levantaba de la cama—, cuando vino a verlo el único que todavía no había aparecido.

Ronald siempre había sido el peor parado de las bromas de los gemelos, y para qué negarlo, el que más rencor les guardaba por sus crueldades. George sabía que se habían pasado de la raya en más de una ocasión.

Pero era tan divertido.

Y Ronald siempre ha sido tan tonto. Tan tonto como para convertirse en el mejor amigo de un héroe que va a eclipsarlo toda su vida. Tan tonto como para enamorarse de la persona más inteligente que conocerá jamás. Tan tonto como para perdonar cuando no debe. Tan tonto como para venir a visitarlo en su tumba en vida y pegarle un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo nada más verlo.

George lo contempló estupefacto desde allí, sintiendo algo parecido a una emoción humana por primera vez en semanas.

―Levanta el culo de ahí y ayúdame a limpiar esta pocilga —declaró con un gesto testarudo en el fruncir de sus cejas―. Me mudo hoy mismo y mañana abrimos la tienda; no hay tiempo que perder.

Y así, como si despertara de un largo sueño, George empezó a vivir su pesadilla.

* * *

Si le preguntases, no está muy seguro de si es mejor el vacío absoluto o el horror en carne viva.

Ronald no supuso un gran alivio, en realidad, y él seguía siendo un ser incompleto que no sabía cómo vivir. Pero al menos ahora alguien le obligaba a intentarlo.

Abrir la tienda solo —porque estaba solo, Ronald no contaba en realidad en la ecuación, por mucho que quisiera― dolió tanto que George sintió que dejaba de respirar unos instantes, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fueron los clientes.

Todos parecían esperar algo de él que no era capaz de darles. Una sonrisa, una broma, una estupidez. Y cuando no lo hacía, lo miraban con pena, porque suponían que estaba tan triste sin su hermano que había perdido las ganas de hacer reír.

 _Os equivocáis,_ quería decirles. _Os equivocáis de persona. No soy Fred, no puedo haceros reír. Fred era el que iniciaba las bromas. Yo las seguía. Las seguía. Solo las seguía. No soy Fred. No soy Fred. No soy Fred. No soy Fred. No soy._

¿No lo era?

Su reflejo en el escaparate le dijo que mentía.

* * *

 _ **Cotidie morimur, cotidie conmutamur et tamen aeternos esse nos credimus**_

 _ **(Cada día morimos, cada día cambiamos y sin embargo nos creemos eternos)**_

George, aunque nadie lo sepa, siempre ha sido muy observador.

Quizá por eso convierte en su pasatiempo el observar a sus clientes, tratando de ignorar sus propios demonios. Sus favoritos son aquellos que no lo conocían demasiado antes de la guerra, así que no esperan nada especial de él.

Blaise Zabini es uno de los más típicos.

Al principio George no sabía su nombre, solo lo recordaba como ese negro tan alto de Slytherin al que de vez en cuando veía con Malfoy; pero en uno de sus intentos de ligar Zabini se había presentado.

Sí; el Slytherin había intentado ligar con él en más de una ocasión —cada vez que visitaba la tienda, para ser sinceros―, pero George no se lo había tomado en serio. Era como si el chico lo hiciera por acto reflejo, tratando de mantener una fachada rota en pedazos a base de celo mal colocado.

(George reconocía la careta rota de un payaso nada más verla, pues él tenía una igual cogiendo polvo en un metafórico trastero).

Pero mientras él había renunciado a ella —media persona no podía llevar una máscara completa―, Zabini seguía insistiendo en colocársela por muy destrozada que estuviese.

Antes de la guerra George jamás hubiera imaginado el encontrarse similitudes con un Slytherin.

Zabini solía visitar la tienda todos los miércoles, dar un par de vueltas y comprar algún artículo estúpido que pedía que envolvieran en regalo. A quién se lo daba, George no tenía ni idea.

A pesar de que apenas intercambiaban palabras más allá de los fútiles flirteos del moreno, George aprendió muchas cosas observándolo.

La primera era que la época de gloria de los herederos de Salazar había llegado a su punto y final, pues a pesar de que Zabini no había tomado parte activa en la guerra, era renegado como si hubiera luchado en el lado de Voldemort. George veía a la gente rehuirlo e incluso gritarle insultos —que Zabini ignoraba con la sonrisa que parecía burlarse del mundo entero pegada a la fuerza en la cara―, y él no podía evitar sentir una visceral satisfacción ante ello.

 _Os lo merecéis. Es vuestra culpa._

La segunda fue que las serpientes, incluso aquellas que se disfrazan de payasos y se visten de bufón, tienen corazón. No fue un descubrimiento agradable, tampoco vino de solo observar a Zabini.

Fue gracias a una Slytherin que nunca había visto por la tienda, pero que reconoció al instante. Pansy Parkinson, la chica que quiso vender a El Elegido. George se preguntó cómo se atrevía siquiera a salir a la calle.

—Oye —lo llamó con una voz aguda que rozaba lo desagradable. George la miró por encima del hombro, deteniéndose un momento en colocar nuevos productos en el estante―, estoy buscando a alguien.

—Bueno, a nosotros se nos da mejor el ayudarte a hacer desaparecer a alguien.

El intento de broma —¿la primera que había hecho en meses?― le salió casi sin querer, con una facilidad que le raspó la garganta y lo dejó al borde del ataque de pánico.

Parkinson bufó a sus espaldas.

—No sé por qué llevas una tienda de broma si tienes la gracia en el culo ―le espetó con la misma malicia con la que la había visto dirigirse a Hermione en el colegio—. Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Blaise Zabini. Muy alto, negro. Viene aquí casi todas las semanas, tienes que conocerlo.

George se sintió tentado a mandarla a la mierda, pero al final, pensando que esto le ahorraría un problema ―¿desde cuándo él quería ahorrarse problemas? Ah, sí, desde que ya no era un ser entero—, le señaló el lugar favorito de Zabini para fisgonear los productos.

Tal y como esperaba, ella ni se molestó en darle las gracias.

Y George, pensando que su vida era una broma de mal gusto y que ya le quedaba poco que perder, la siguió con discreción. Porque regodearse en la mierda de los demás siempre era mejor que hacerlo en la tuya.

Apoyado en una estantería cercana a la que estaban ellos, pero asegurándose de no ser visto, George escuchó su conversación.

―¿Pansy? ―La voz de Zabini estaba teñida de sorpresa, y quizá, algo de desasosiego―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo, imbécil ―declaró ella con tono disciplinario. George no los veía, pero podía imaginarla alzando la barbilla orgullosa a pesar de su diferencia de estaturas―. O mejor, podría preguntártelo Theodore cuando vuelva a casa y vea que se la has hundido con estos juguetes que… ¿qué uso se supone que tienen?

George se sentiría ofendido por el amago despectivo de la pregunta si esa no fuera Pansy Parkinson y su opinión le resbalara.

―Se suponen que divierten, Pansy ―declaró el moreno con una extraña acidez que nunca le había visto.

―Desde luego tú pareces al borde de un ataque de risa, sí.

Zabini suspiró.

―¿Qué quieres?

Parkinson cogió aire como si se dispusiera a hablar durante mucho rato; George se acomodó sobre su estantería.

―No contestas a mis cartas ni me abres la puerta de tu casa. Ni a mí ni a Daphne ni a Greg… Pero luego allanas la mansión vacía de Theodore para dejarle estas _cosas_ ―había un desagrado tan profundo en la palabra que esta vez George sí sintió una punzada en su orgullo―. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

El silencio fue tan denso que el Gryffindor solo se atrevió a respirar superficialmente.

―Cuando Theodore vuelva… ―siguió Parkinson al no obtener respuesta.

―¿De verdad crees que va a volver? ―La pregunta le salió como sin querer, con una desesperación contenida y amargada.

―Theodore puede ser muchas cosas, pero no nos abandonaría.

Zabini soltó un sonido estrangulado e incrédulo.

―Baja a la tierra, Pansy. Probablemente esté demasiado ocupado teniendo un orgasmo mientras descuartiza un cadáver para recordarnos.

¿Qué?

A Parkinson todo aquello la enfureció por algún motivo.

―¿Qué baje a la tierra? ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! ―George se imaginó a Zabini dando un paso atrás―. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todos estos meses, Blaise? Mientras tú y Draco lloriqueabais, mientras Theodore desaparecía… ¿quién ha estado con Greg, ¿eh?

»¿O habéis olvidado quién es el más afectado de todos? Maldita sea, ¡Daphne y yo tuvimos que aprender a hacer la poción para dormir porque Greg no podía cerrar los ojos sin ella y nadie quería vendérnosla! ¡Nadie! ―Su voz se quebró un momento, como si fuera a sucumbir al llanto pero se recuperara en el último momento―. ¡Y Daphne! Ella también quería a Vin, ¿sabes? Se ha volcado tanto en intentar que Greg no caiga en la desesperación que ha ignorado sus propios sentimientos sobre el asunto.

»Todo esto mientras vosotros huíais de una forma u otra, cuando vosotros, _por una única vez,_ no sois los importantes. Gregory lo es. ¡Porque él es el que más ha perdido, maldita sea!

»Así que sigue lloriqueando porque tu amigo Theodore se ha ido sin avisar, mientras tanto los demás seguiremos esforzándonos en sobrevivir a esta maldita guerra.

Parkinson pasó por su lado como un torbellino para salir de la tienda; no lo vio, probablemente porque tenía los ojos húmedos, y ninguna lágrima en las mejillas.

Detrás de él, todavía sin advertir su presencia, Zabini se dejó caer de rodillas y sollozó.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, George sintió pena por un Slytherin.

* * *

Zabini tardó tres semanas en volver a la tienda, y cuando lo hizo, no fue solo.

Al principio George no reconoció a su acompañante. Estaba demasiado delgado, demasiado apagado y demasiado ojeroso, por no mencionar la nariz extrañamente torcida, como si alguien se la hubiera roto de un puñetazo y él la hubiera dejado sanar tal cual. Era un Draco Malfoy tan extraño al que George estaba acostumbrado que no los relacionó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y en los del rubio brilló un poco de su antiguo orgullo.

No hablaron. Zabini lo arrastró lejos de Ronald antes de que empezaran a lanzarse pullas, y estuvieron un rato discutiendo como un mal matrimonio qué bomba fétida debían comprar.

Para cuando escogieron una que no quería ninguno de los dos para llevar la contraria a otro, le tocaba a George atender el mostrador ―había echado de allí a Ron porque dudaba que pudiera atenderles sin montar un drama, y él ya tenía suficiente dolor de cabeza―.

Sin embargo, quizá porque su reflejo en el cristal de la mesa le recordaba demasiado a Fred, se le escapó el comentario antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo:

―¿Este también es para Theodore?

Esbozó un intento de sonrisa ante el brinco sorprendido de Malfoy que se tornó en una mueca de desconcierto ante la expresión calmada de Zabini.

―No ―contestó recogiendo el regalo envuelto―. Es para Vincent. Por cierto, la propuesta de la cena sigue en pie.

Y así, sin más, se marchó seguido por un rubio furioso que le exigía saber _por qué demonios coqueteaba con pobretones Gryffindors y qué demonios sabían ellos de Vin, joder, hostia puta, hasta dónde vamos a llegar, cómo puedes caer tan bajo._

Y George, con mirada lánguida, se preguntaba.

¿Quién cojones era Vincent?

* * *

 _ **Abyssus abyssum invocat**_

 _ **(Un abismo convoca otro abismo)**_

Pero su verdadero cliente favorito no apareció hasta que la tienda llevaba seis meses abierta y él empezaba a parecer una persona de nuevo.

Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera nadie comprando cuando George escuchó la campanilla y alzó la cabeza desde donde estaba intentando arreglar una varita de pega rota.

Y allí, con el pelo lleno de trencitas y los ojos vivos de siempre, ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida que no le pegaba nada.

―Hola, George.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad, porque en ese momento no era George.

―Hola, Angelina.

* * *

 _ **Ex nihil nihil fit**_

 _ **(De la nada, nada puede salir)**_

George se envuelve la cintura con una toalla y sale de la ducha silbando otra melodía antigua y nostálgica, la sonrisa todavía colgándole de las comisuras. Angelina está sentada al filo de la cama, mirando la pared con aire ausente; él se ríe de ella entre dientes.

—Como vuelvas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento por quedarte dormida nunca conseguirás el puesto de capitana en el equipo, ¿sabes?

Angelina gruñe y le enseña el dedo medio sin molestarse en mirarlo. George vuelve a reír y se dirige al armario para vestirse, cuando la voz de su esposa, ronca por el sueño, lo paraliza:

—Estaba pensando que lo llamemos Fred si es niño.

George siente las nauseas subirle por la garganta, y no se atreve a moverse. Menciona a su hermano a menudo en presencia de otras personas (tiene que asegurarse de que no lo olvidan, pase el tiempo que pase, tiene que dejar constancia de que Fred _existió_ ), pero es un tema tabú si están ellos dos solos. Su nombre solo se desliza a veces, cuando a Angelina se le escapa mientras hacen el amor, y ambos eligen ignorarlo.

Pero al parecer tenían que hablarlo en algún momento. Por supuesto que van a tener un hijo, y por supuesto que se va a llamar Fred. George ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de decirlo, es algo que ve escrito en su futuro perfectamente confeccionado, porque es lo que Fred hubiera hecho si ―si siguiera aquí. Fred se hubiera casado con Angelina y habría criado a un hijo tan travieso como ellos. Quizá a dos.

Así que George lo hará por él, porque no puede vivir su vida como George sin Fred, pero puede intentar vivir la de Fred sin George. El hermano más suave, más silencioso y observador nunca fue el importante para nadie. Por eso, cuando lo ven, todos esperan a Fred.

Por eso, cuando lo ven, él _es_ Fred.

—Claro ―asiente volviéndose a mirarla con una sonrisa que parece desgarrarle las mejillas—. Seguro que le encantaría.

Angelina asiente, y todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara ―hay días en los que no puede hacerlo sin sentir ganas de llorar, George lo sabe—, se levanta para abrazarlo.

Están así; sus cuerpos desnudos enlazados por un minuto tan largo como doloroso, que se enrosca en torno a ellos y los descubre como los reflejos opacos de lo que fingen ser.

Y mientras George besa a la mujer que amó su hermano, recuerda con una punzada de dolor que ellos son los vencedores de la guerra.

¿Entonces por qué siente que han perdido?

* * *

Epílogo

 _ **Homo homini lupus est**_

 _ **(El hombre es un lobo para el hombre)**_

En primer lugar, situemos la escena.

Noche cerrada. Lluvia intensa. Calle estrecha y mugrienta. Tan mugrienta que ni siguiera las gotas de agua la pueden limpiar.

Debes mirar al fondo. Sí, allí, justo en esa esquina. Caminando por la acera se acerca una figura que no podemos divisar con claridad, entre la oscuridad y la copiosa lluvia. Acerquémonos un poco, pues. ¿Lo oyes? ¿No? Está silbando. Silba una canción bajo la túnica negra con capucha que le tapa completamente la cara.

Es una melodía extrañamente alegre para el tiempo que hace, ¿no crees?

Por una razón que desconocemos, la misteriosa figura se ha detenido ante la puerta de un hostal de aspecto cochambroso. Ha dejado de silbar, pero juraría que a pesar de la capucha y la lluvia, está sonriendo.

Se adentra con paso firme en el edificio, que tiene menos años de los que aparenta, y presume de un cartel rojo oscuro que anuncia: _«Hotel Dumort»._

Irónico.

El interior está pobremente iluminado por una única vela, que parpadea de vez en cuando. La recepción es una sala diminuta en la que apenas hay lugar para unas cuantas personas, y en la que el recepcionista lee una desgastada revista de _Corazón de Bruja_ con aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la triste desolación del lugar, ahora podemos contemplar al individuo misterioso. No debe sobrepasar la veintena; tiene los mechones de pelo negro pegados a la cara por la humedad, y está completamente empapado. Hunde las manos en una túnica gastada, y lo que más destaca de él son sus ojos: azules y enormes. Parecen absorber todo lo que contemplan.

Sin dedicarle más de una mirada al recepcionista ―que lo ignora abiertamente―, se dirige escaleras arriba con pasos silenciosos y contenidos.

El hostal es pequeño, de paredes finísimas que dejan pasar cualquier suspiro, así que el encapuchado no tarda demasiado en llegar a su destino. Llama suavemente a la puerta, y se oyen unos pesados pasos al otro lado antes de que esta se abra con un chirrido.

El hombre que se asoma por el dintel es alto y escuálido. Con los ojos pequeños pero astutos, y una nariz grande y curva. Frunce el ceño al ver al joven de la túnica, pero no tiene tiempo a decir nada o a alzar la varita que sostiene en la mano antes de que el chico saque su varita del bolsillo y lo petrifique sin una palabra.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —inquiere el joven con exquisita educación, a la vez que empuja al hombre inmóvil al interior de la habitación para poder entrar él. Una vez en allí, cierra con llave y murmura un encantamiento silenciador.

—Lamento todo esto —dice entonces el joven bajándose la capucha. Lleva las manos enguantadas, y su sonrisa, aunque cortés, tiene un matiz extraño—. ¿Walden Macnair, verdad? Sé que esperabas a Jugson, pero no va a venir.

Los ojos del hombre petrificado lo siguen deslizarse por la habitación para correr las cortinas.

—He de admitir que matarlo fue delicioso ―comenta con suavidad mientras se asegura de que no queda ningún resquicio de ventana al descubierto―. Gritó y suplicó muchísimo, esos siempre mis favoritos.

Una vez satisfecho con su colocación de las cortinas se gira para contemplarlo con aire calculador.

―Me pregunto si tú serás de los buenos ―continúa con el mismo aire descuidado de una conversación informal en un pasillo del trabajo―. Dicen que solo sabes cómo eres realmente en los instantes previos a la muerte. Y créeme, si es así la mayoría sois patéticos.

Entonces sonríe. Es una sonrisa horrible, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y la punta de la lengua acariciándose el labio superior.

―Ya me has reconocido, ¿verdad? Todos los mortífagos conocían a mi padre, después de todo ―El chico se deja caer en un sillón y lo contempla pensativo―. Me parezco algo a él por mucho que me moleste, aunque creo que salí con más rasgos similares a mi madre. También estaba loca, ¿sabes?

Se ríe un momento de forma ahogada, girando la varita entre sus dedos largos y delgados.

―Me llamó igual que a su amigo imaginario, Theodore ―se calla un momento y parece saborear el nombre en la lengua―. Theodore ―repitió con un poco de rabia, parando el movimiento de la varita―. Luego, cuando descubrió que yo tenía otro amigo imaginario que me decía que matara cosas se volvió loca del todo y tuve que matarla.

Se queda mirando a la nada, abstraído.

―No te confundas ―habla de nuevo al cabo de varios minutos―. Fue un accidente. Uno inevitable, supongo.

Theodore vuelve a tararear esa melodía alegre y se levanta del sillón para coger la varita que Macnair todavía sujeta en la mano y partirla en dos trozos que se guarda en la túnica.

―Bueno. Vamos a empezar, ¿te parece?

Cuando deshace el encantamiento petrificador y Macnair cae al suelo, aparece de nuevo la inquietante sonrisa y el exmortífago _sabe,_ con un deje de desasosiego en el estómago,que va a morir.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta con el corazón en la garganta. Se siente patético al estar tan asustado de un niño―. ¿No eras de los nuestros?

Theodore, sosteniendo la varita con languidez, se detiene un momento.

―Yo nunca he sido de los vuestros ―la sonrisa le repta por la mejilla y le cosquillea en las sienes―. Simplemente _me gusta_ matar, no importa a quién.

Y entonces empiezan los gritos.

 _ **Acta est fabula**_

 **(La historia ha terminado)**

* * *

 _El fandom de Harry Potter es como una secta. Cuando entras crees que podrás salir, pero al final siempre vuelves._

 _Quiero agradecer con fuerza a_ **filbuster** _por organizar este Amigo Invisible y traerme de vuelta a este maravilloso lugar. Escribir esto me ha encantado (aunque he llorado sangre en algunos momentos), y leer todos los fics que han salido del Amigo Invisible ha sido lo mejor de la vida. Sois unas genios, chicas._

 _A_ **Metanfetamina:** _ya sabes que te adoro y que he escrito esto con mucho amor. Me alegro de no haberla cagado con Theodore y ya me contarás qué te han parecido las intervenciones de nuestros Slytherins favoritos._

 _A los demás: hay una pequeña cosa extraña al principio del fic, que desvela una de mis OTPs de Harry Potter. A ver si lo adivináis._

 _Y nada, ¡a más ver!_

 **Lils**

 _PD: Maldito Fanfiction que no deja tachar las frases._


End file.
